Una Noche Al Desnudo
by sachita1212
Summary: The Happy Halloween Contest.HHC. Bella Swan Virgen y desesperada, quizás la noche de brujas le traiga una sorpresa, un Edward Cullen y una minúscula tanga roja. si Halloween una noche para encontrar el amor de tú vida. El amor en una noche diferente.


**Los personajes le pertenecen a la señora Meyer.**

**Este One Shot es para participar en el Happy Halloween contest.**

**Ojala les guste. **

**Titulo: **Una noche al desnudo.

**Penname: **Sachita1212.

**Summary: **Bella Swan Virgen y desesperada, quizás la noche de brujas le traiga una sorpresa, un Edward Cullen y una minúscula tanga roja. Si Halloween una noche para encontrar el amor de tú vida. El amor en una noche diferente.

**Número de palabras: **4596.

**Página del Contest: http** : / / www . fanfiction . net / u / 3326265 / Happy_Halloween_Contest

**UNA NOCHE AL DESNUDO.**

Mis amigas Alice y Rosalie me habían amenazado que el día de Halloween yo perdería mi virginidad… ¡mierdis! casi me hago pipi… ellas se referían a perder mi virginidad de ver un stripper en vivo y en directo… ahhh, yo respiré, ya me veía con un tipo de esos emos que le gustan a Alice, esos corta venas que hablan sobre la luna y el dolor de su existencia… ¡no! peor uno de esos tipos locos que se visten de vampiros y hablan con voz de ultratumba, ya me veía con unos dientes plásticos en mi cuello siendo atacada por un bobo con mal aliento y actitud de niño solitario… ya había tenido suficiente de esos niños en mi secundaria.

Mi terror era que yo, Isabella Swan, súper poderosa mujer de negocios a los veintiséis años era ¡Virgen! ¡Virgen! Si… yo era un fenómeno, una loca… Carajo ¡Una virgen! Lo peor de todo es que mis dos amigas, las chicas con más novios y amantes de la ciudad creían que yo era mucho más promiscua que todas ellas… claro está que yo era una genia para hablar de sexo, es decir había leído desde el Kamasutra hasta las cosas más pornos de todo el mundo… la verdad es que lo que leía era mandarín para mi, pero después de tanto tiempo yo manejaba el lenguaje con más propiedad que la Ciciolina.

La verdad es que había tenido toda la oportunidad del mundo para perder mi virginidad, un novio de cinco años, una cantidad de hombres con quien trabajaba y un ejercito de modelos a los que yo manejaba, porque para mi desgracia, manejaba una agencia de modelos… casi todos gay, pero bueno.

Mi primer novio James Carter, más bisoño que yo y a quien conocí en la secundaria, era un tipo de lo más cursi del mundo quien creía que tercera base era darme un beso francés. Peor, su madre era de la legión de mujeres pro la decencia en Forks, una mujer quien adoraba a Julia Roberts por la pulcritud de sus películas y odiaba a Angelina Jolie _Esa destruye hogares _casi va hasta Hollywood para hacer una quema pública de esa ramera de babilonia por quitarle el marido a la simplona de Jennifer Aniston. Ya la veíamos vestida a lo ku kus clan y persiguiendo a la pobre flaca de la Jolie por todo los Ángeles gritando _Vuelve a Cristo…arrepiéntete y pide perdón a Dios y a América por existir mala mujer _el pobre de James vivía bajo las faldas de esa loca religiosa.

Nada podía ser peor, yo a los diecisiete años con las hormonas ahogándome y un novio bobalicón. Lo peor de todo es que lo amaba, creo que lo amaba porque secretamente quería pervertirlo. Mas mi padre y mi madre creían que ser novia de James era lo mejor que me había pasado, sobre todo mi padre quien suspiraba con la idea de un cinturón de castidad.

A los dieciocho y yo más caliente que un bollo en un horno tomé la decisión de violar a James, pero todo fue terrible, su pequeño auto no ayudó, no teníamos idea de cómo poner un condón (rompimos tres) y lo peor es que cuando me vio desnuda de la cintura para abajo se puso a llorar como un niño y decía _nos vamos al infierno Bella… a mi madre no le gustará esto… _oh y no hay nada que mate la libido que la voz de la suegra gritando _vuelve a Cristo y arrepiéntete… _maldita vieja.

Fue todo tan estúpido que me ofusqué y tiré de su pantalón y le pellizqué el pene con la cremallera y el pobre se desmayó del dolor. Lo peor fue el hospital y mi intento de dar una explicación plausible sobre el porqué la pobre pollita del muchacho estaba hinchada y mal herida.

El resto del año mi pobre novio caminaba como si tuviese dos bolitas de acero colgando de su pipi. Me sentí culpable y me la pase todo el año en la iglesia con la mamá de James hablando pestes de Angelina Jolie y su muy "sucia y pecaminosa vida sexual" ¡como la envidiaba! Hasta pensé en ponerme colágeno en los labios para yo tener un buen folleo al estilo Jolie Pitt.

En la universidad fue peor, me obsesioné con un tipo divino, su nombre era Sam Norton… oh mi madre el tipo era caliente, lleno de tatuajes y hablaba a lo macho, mis bragas bailaban Can- Can cada vez que lo escuchaba, yo lo seguía por todas partes, estaba a punto de hacer tatuar mi trasero con su nombre _Propiedad de Sam, _ esa fue mi época de acosadora, loca demente. Para colmo el tipo escribía poemas e Isabella Swan ya se veía siendo la musa inspiradora de semejantes maravillas… _Tu cuerpo perfecto es el terreno donde mis delirios caníbales serán satisfechos _¡Carajo! Y yo amaba esa mierda. Lo más terrible para mi fue que la musa de Sam era un machote de dos metros de estatura que andaba en una moto y se llamaba Calvin, hasta ahí llegó mi contacto con la literatura, comiquitas y bien sangrientas ¡si señor!

Después llegó a mi vida un tipo de esos súper cultos, Paul Kimblell y yo morí de amor, pues hablaba seis idiomas diferentes. Mi mente cochina, sólo pensaba en las maravillas que ese hombre y su lengua podría hacer _Oh si… yo hablaré hasta lenguas que no existen… _porque chicas, en ese punto de mi vida mi pobre mente era una muy sucia y enfermiza cochera. Al principio Paul era de lo más tierno, es decir su definición de romance era llevarme a ver una película francesa donde nunca ocurría nada y todos hablaban de muerte y melancolía, yo fingía divertirme y me hacía la intelectual, hasta compré unos lentes tipo secretaria sucia con mente perversa, pero el idiota no entendió el mensaje. Todas mis amigas decían _él te respeta Isabella _y yo entornaba los ojos y pensaba _quiero que me respete haciéndome gritar el himno nacional en mi cama. _Pero nada, sólo me faltó hacer señales de humo y hacer el baile de la fertilidad para que el hombre entendiera que lo que yo quería era sexo sucio, salvaje, perverso, inmoral y delicioso. Un día me salió con el cuento _Nosotros nos comunicamos espiritualmente Bella _¡No! para mí el concepto de retiros espirituales se reducía a uno: retirar el espíritu y dejar solo la carne. Finalmente el día llego y yo casi hice el baile de la victoria. Paul me llevó a su apartamento, que era lo más pulcro y afeminado del mundo ¡vamos! Un hombre de veintiocho años teniendo de mascotas a dos pescaditos de colores _Pinky y Fifí _casi me da un infarto, pues creí que de algún lugar iría a salir otro Calvin tatuado escuchando a los Village people y su Ymca... gracias a Dios no fue así, el hombre escuchaba la música más pretenciosa del mundo Leonard Cohen y James Morrison… ¡Carajo! Yo estaba en mi época de Britney Spears y de Usher. Todo comenzó muy bien, yo iba a perder mi virginidad con ese hombre, y al día siguiente caminaría con el rostro en alto diciendo ¡mírenme soy una zorrita! Pero oh decepción, horror de horrores, el hombre tenía la maquinaría más pobre que existía en el mundo, es decir al tipo lo habían estafado en la repartición de penes, chicas no exagero cuando digo que era para buscar con lupa. Yo estaba que gritaba en medio de la calle _¿Dios porque me odias? _Al día siguiente el pobre Paul me veía aterrado, ya que pensó que su "pequeño" digo "muy, pero muy pequeño problema" se sabría.

Llegué a creer que eso era un mal Karma, el mundo no quería que yo tuviese sexo. Hasta pensé que la mamá de James había echo un conjuro para que yo fuese virgen y mártir de por vida, porque si, la vieja urraca, más que santa, era una bruja.

Mi universidad fue una sucesión de este tipo de fracasos, llegué hasta el colmo de querer hacerme una limpia.

Al año de haberme graduado pasé el ridículo más grande de todos. Odio volar, lo odio. Venía de Londres y a mi lado se sentó el tipo más hermoso del mundo, y el tipo me coqueteaba con descaro, yo estaba segura que no tenia novio motorista, una madre loca ni pececitos de colores y ni un "pequeño" problema. Todo iba sobre ruedas, pero el maldito avión empezó a hacer ruidos raros. La asistente de vuelo quien tenía una mirada de loca sádica dijo:

- Estamos pasando por una pequeña turbulencia, por favor pónganse sus cinturones- Yo me perdí en la mitad de la oración. Había visto el primer capítulo de Lost y ya estaba traumatizada, además porque ya me imaginaban los titulares _Isabella Swan... Veinticuatro años y muere virgen…_ ¡mierda!

Empecé a hiperventilar como loca, el avión hizo un movimiento fuerte, me agarré del hombre, pero el avión de nuevo se sacudió con fuerza… iba a morir, iba a morir y no había hecho nada en mi vida, no había ido a Francia, no me había tirado del bunging jumping, no había estado en una fiesta Drag Queen, no le había gritado ¡te amo! a Thom Felton en la premier de Harry Potter (maldición ya tenía mis boletos comprados) no me había emborrachado hasta perder la razón… no… no… había tenido sexo… nunca había hecho el amor con nadie… y de mi corazón y en medio del terror y de la cercanía a la muerte yo grité en el avión:

- No quiero morir ¡Soy virgen!- a los segundos el avión se normalizó y todos me miraban como si yo fuese una loca. Mi futuro novio, es decir el bello desconocido que me coqueteaba me miró despavorido…._ ¡carajo! estoy oficialmente jodida._

Fue así que un día me dije _¡Diablos Isabella! Quizás esto sea buena señal… quizás no te has perdido de nada y todo ese escándalo por el sexo es puro ruido… _oh y que ruido, porque mi compañera de habitación Jessica Stanley era bastante ruidosa… si, definitivamente todo era una señal… la señal para conseguir un nuevo apartamento.

Así que volqué todo en mi trabajo y en mis tres lindas amigas, Rosalie súper modelo, Alice aspirante a actriz y a Jacob aspirante a… ¿a que aspiraba Jacob? _A un novio con una enorme herramienta y que sea buen bailarín _mi amigo era tan gay que Sam Norton era un troglodita a su lado.

/::/

Rosalie estaba disfrazada a lo Bob Derek, es decir con esas trencitas cursis que sólo le quedaban bien a una diosa como ella, Alice de vampiro sexy y mi amigo Jacob estaba disfrazado como un motorista salvaje.

- ¡Por amor de Dios Jacob! Eres de lo más predecible.

- ¡Cállate Isabella! Me quería disfrazar de Cheer pero no me depilé hoy, mi novio no me amara todo velludo como un lobo.

- ¿Qué novio?- preguntó Rosalie.

- El que me espera seguramente hoy, estoy segura que hoy conoceré el amor de mi vida.

- ¿El de la gran herramienta?

- Y de gran corazón.

- ¡Eres tan cursi!

- Yo tengo un presentimiento hoy conoceremos nuestras almas gemelas.

- Si, Halloween la noche más romántica del mundo- dije yo de manera cínica.

- Oh por favor Isabella ¿podrías ser menos fiestera? Tú ánimo es contagiante.

Si porque yo Isabella Swan quería estar en mi casa, atiborrándome de galletas oreos y estar viendo la nueva película de Sandra Bullock, la segunda favorita de mi ex suegrita linda… _carajo soy patética._

Todos me miraban raro, pues mi disfraz era de lo más contradictorio, el único que quedaba en la tienda de disfraces… Monja sexy… el mundo conspiraba contra mi, ya esto era aberrante.

- Oye Rosalie ¿y la fiesta es de verdad en un lugar donde hacen stripteese?

- ¡Si! Nos vamos a divertir.

Jacob saltó de emoción.

- Me llevaré mis gotitas de valeriana, no sea que mi pobre corazón no aguante esa descarga de hombres… - y Jacob empezó a cantar It's raining men… _aleluya _pensé_… ¡nunca ha llovido por estos lares!_

Salimos a la calle en mi impresionante Audi r8 6 velocidades R-Tronic doble turbo, si porque a falta de hombres, mi macho era mi auto y lo amaba con todo mi corazón.

A las diez de la noche entramos en aquel lugar. Una cantidad de mujeres locas y desesperadas gritaban. Todas rebuscaban en sus bolsos los billetes de a 100 para poner en las tangas de los bailarines…_ ¿será que si usan tanga? Y si no ¿Dónde se ponen el dinero? _Últimamente estaba de lo más filosófica, yo era una chica profunda _Diablos mañana me tengo que hacerme mi depilación láser…_

Miraba a todas esas chicas, pero el que más fuerte gritaba era Jacob.

- ¡Que lluevan hombres!

- ¿Podrías controlarte Jacob?

Jacob me dio una mirada del mal y me sacó la lengua.

- ¡Que lluevan hombres!

Y lo peor de todo es que Rosalie y Alice le hacían coro.

Los vi a los tres y les di una mirada de suficiencia, esas mirada que dicen _"Yo estoy más allá de eso… soy una dama y no estoy desesperada"_

Pero cuando salió el primer bailarín, mi damura se fue para la porra y grité a voz en cuello:

- ¡Que lluevan hombres!- y como loca fui a mi bolso de sexy monja zorrita y saqué mis billetes de a 100.

El primer bailarín era un tipo enorme con una tanga amarilla, totalmente bronceado y con un casco de bombero.

Jacob casi se muere de la emoción. El chico se nos acercó, una mujer desde lejos gritó ¡Emmet mi oso grandote! ¿Emmet? ¿Quién carajos se llama así en esta época? Me imaginé a la pobre madre del chico viendo _una pequeña casa en la pradera_ o los _Walton_… _gracias a Dios no lo llamo John Boy…_

El chico del nombre raro y cuerpo de gladiador se nos acercó y sin timidez bailó frente a nosotros. Su tanga tenia una extraña inscripción, pero yo no quería leer, es decir leer _eso _era tener toda su… "manguera" frente a mí. Jacob no fue tímido y leyó casi muere…

- Ohhhhhhhh

- ¿Qué?

- "Soy tan sexy que ardo"… mi valeriana Bella, estoy enamorado.

Pero Rosalie y sus trencitas bailaban al compás de la cosa caliente esa y ya le había dado cuatro billetes de a cien al bebé.

Los ojos azules y picaros le guiñaron el ojo a la rubia, ella tomó su margarita y dijo.

- Ese nene está hecho a la medida de mis sueños- e hizo un gesto de lo más vulgar con las manos.

Jacob le jaló las trenzas.

- Yo lo vi primero Rosalie.

- Lo siento amiga, pero a ese nene parece no gustarle tu look motorista y lo que sobra de tú anatomía.

- Ohhh ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? Mi amor tan pronto te encuentro y tan pronto te pierdo.

Pero a los segundos un nuevo bailarín salió vestido de vaquero tejano y le dio una mirada de hambre a mi amiga la chica motor.

- ¿Qué les dije? Nuestros hombres están esta noche aquí- Jacob le sonrió con sonrisa lobuna al niño cowboy y fue feliz.

- Vaya Jacob parece que el niño tiene gran corazón- Alice soltó la carcajada.

- Oh si… eso es lo importante, no soy tan superficial como todas las chicas de aquí, a mi me importa el alma de mi hombre… - y soltó una carcajada.

Maldito Jacob, si el alma, ¿así se le decía ahora al pito de un chico? ¡Sucio! ¡Yo nunca había tocado el "alma" de un hombre… quise llorar, que falta de romance tenía en mi vida… _Isabella Swan… setenta años, virgen y sin saber que es besar el alma de un hombre… _ahgggg estoy muy loca y desesperada… y sobre todo solterona… ¡qué horror! Quiero ser soltera… no solterona, había una gran diferencia.

- ¡Esta imprimado! - gritó Rosalie.

- Impri… ¿qué?- pregunté yo.

- Por favor Rosalie deja de leer esas cosas, lee algo con más sustancia- dijo Alice.

- ¡Ja! mira quien lo dice, te has visto esa película de vampiros como 20 veces y casi te le arrodillas al director para que te den un extra en la película del chico ingles.

- Ohhh y estoy que me ofrezco hasta para bañar ese niño, darle de comer y limpiarle sus babitas…

- Tiene novia.

- No me importa, aún no me conoce.

Todos soltamos la carcajada, todos sabíamos que Alice amaba a su novio Jasper, quien era un músico y que le seguía el juego de fan enloquecida por el niño británico, quien a mi manera personal estaba más bueno que el pan, pero que no era mi tipo.

El animador anunció.

- Señoritas… él que ustedes esperaban- y las mujeres gritaron como locas- ¡La bestia!

- Ahhhhhhhhhhh.

_¿Qué? Otro niño manguera_.

De pronto una canción empezó a sonar backdoor man… la música más sexy del mundo, las mujeres empezaron a gritar como locas… y de la cortina salió el hombre más impresionante del mundo y yo dije _Dios ¿he muerto? ¿Esta es la bestia? Nene… llámame Bella._

- ¡Edward! ¡Edward!- todas empezaron a gritar en coro y ese ser delicioso sonrió de manera dulce para todas y yo empecé a suplicar por oxigeno… Me llevé mis manos a mis ojos para saber si estaba soñando.

La música vibraba de manera sinuosa, el órgano hacía vibrar mi chica dormida (es decir mi kitty sweet) si chicas, yo era de ese tipo de niñas que le ponían nombre a su cosita… una buena chica católica no decía vagina ni mucho menos coño... eso era pecado.

Kitty Sweet quien ahora estaba a punto de decir a lo Cat Woman "óyeme rugir" frente a ese dios griego que bailaba frente a mi con unas pecaminosas tangas rojas… Jacob me codeó, pues el nene bailaba frente a mi de manera descarada, yo estaba acalorada y a punto de echarme bendiciones miré de frente, pero no me encontré con su cara precisamente sino… ¡mierdis! y en su tanga decía "hell boy" para mi desgracia y para el placer de Kitty, yo nerviosa mandé mi mano a… no sean malpensadas a mi bolso y saqué un billete de a cien. Temblaba como una hojita, iba a tocar el pene de ese hombre… ¡carajo! Y ese nene… no parecía tener ningún "pequeño problema" es más "eso" es a lo que yo llamo "talento" me acerqué para ponerle el billete en su tanga, pero el muy perverso empezó a moverse y a no permitir que yo le pusiera el billete… yo me veía dando tientas para poner el maldito billete, de pronto me dio impaciencia y sin medir fuerzas le metí el billete, pero pobre de mi, mi mano quedo enredada en la tira de esa cosa, es decir entre "hell boy" y su enorme talento. Me quedé paralizada, el muy desgraciado levantó sus cejas y se acercó mientras seguía bailando… _Por todo lo sagrado déjame sacar mi mano de aquí…_ y el muy… el muy… se movía y yo Isabella Swan estaba a punto de perder la razón y de ofrecerle mi vida, mi sangre, mi sueldo y mi audiR8.

Mi pobre Kitty a lo gatita sexy maullaba frente a semejante belleza…_ ¡Dios! Que no tenga un novio de nombre Calvín y un par de peces dorados _ ¿te oyes Isabella? Pero el niño de cabello cobre y rostro como para dejar a todas aniquiladas y ahogándose entre babas seguía bailando y mi mano sobre su "enorme alma" con él… bueno al menos mi mano ya no era virgen.

_- _Eso no es muy santo de su parte hermana - unos ojos verdes de infarto me miraron con dulzura.

Si, oficialmente el tipo era lo más infernalmente caliente sobre este mundo, y yo era la bastarda más suertuda del planeta.

- Lo siento.

- Saque… la mano lentamente, ¿no querrá desnudarme frente a todas verdad hermana?

Ohh y Kitty Sweet y su virginal deseo se las arreglaba para no asfixiarse por la excitación que le producía chico infierno….

Saqué la mano con lentitud, parpadeé como una niña buena, cuando mi mano lo dejo de tocar casi lloro de la tristeza, era lo más cerca que había estado del paraíso… _diablos, ya siento nostalgia… _la madre de James me odiaría y yo estaba muy feliz por eso, ya la veía vestida a los ku kus clan gritando por toda la ciudad… _pecora… pecora… mi pobre hijo aún te ama… esa es tu oportunidad de ser una dama del señor Bella querida, caminemos de mano a la santidad, no puedes sentir placer con un hombre desnudo es inmoral…_

Vieja loca, a veces creí que en algún momento le saldría bigote.

Cuando regresé a la mesa, Jacob ya había investigado su nombre.

- Edward Cullen veintiocho años, un metro noventa y cinco, estudia medicina, no bebe, no fuma y lo mejor no tiene novia, un buen niño.

- ¡Por favor Jacob!

Pero a decir verdad yo estaba vibrando con la sensación de todo aquello en mis manos..._ ¡carajo! Debo estar soñando, en este momento debo estar en mi apartamento con todas mis oreos sobre mi cama y muriendo de una indigestión de chocolate y por culpa de una mala película de Sandra Bullock… _pero no, a los diez minutos Edward Cullen volvió a salir y el desgraciado bailó para mí… y entonces me pellizqué… _Dios me ama… ese hombre baila para mi… _no me haré la limpia.

Salió vestido de policía y Kitty Sweet y yo estábamos a punto de gritar _Oh señor oficial he sido una niña muy mala..._ ¡Mierdis! ya me veía comprando un par de esposas de peluche rosadas.

"La bestia" se paró frente a mi.

- Hermana… soy un pecador.

Ohhh… ¡Lo amo!

Poco a poco se fue acercando hacía mi, Rosalie, Alice y Jacob me empujaron hacia esa cosa maravillosa y de pronto él me agarró de la cintura y empezó a bailar conmigo de la manera más sucia, depravada y maravillosa del mundo.

- La debería arrestar por ser la mujer más bella de este lugar, usted me hace tener malos pensamientos.

¡Carajo! Ya estaba muerta.

Me dio una voltereta y me dejo sola en la mitad de la pista, Kitty Sweet bailaba en un contoneo sexy… ¡No! ¡No! Por favor no lo hagas… ahhhh y lo hizo, se quitó el pantalón… yo estaba a punto de ir a la _National Geografic_ este hombre era la novena maravilla del mundo _Diablos... ¿será real? La bestia _y me di cuenta el porque le decían así, el tipo no tenía sólo talento, era un súper dotado, un genio, el Albert Einstein del siglo XXI… _por favor, si esto es un sueño no quiero despertar… lo prometo no más oreos, no más películas terribles… _si yo estaba a punto de proclamarme esclava de ese bebé e ir a mi pueblo y escupir a la vieja urraca y decirle _Señora el infierno es lindo._

Dos pasos hacía y su baile sensual y lento me estaba matando.

¡Piedad!

Bajó…

Bajó…

Bajó…

Y con sus dientes fue hacía mis ligueros…_Ohhh a la porra Leonardo Di Caprio… este bebé es el rey del mundo y quiere enterrar sus dientes en mi cuerpito… _Yo Isabella Swan me sentía cual Kate Winslet y a punto de dar un Do de pecho a lo Celine Dion.

Mi pequeño liguero cayó al suelo y la bestia divina las recogió y de nuevo… Ohhh ¿acaso nací para ser torturada? Chico infierno se hizo tras de mi y su "genialidad" me pinchó el trasero… si yo estaba lista para dejar salir mi voz de Diva suprema y cantarle _my Heart will go on _cuando se alejó de manera maliciosa. Jacob corrió hacía mi con varios billetes de a cien, yo estaba a punto de darle mi Master Card, mi chequera y mi colección de comiquitas. Pero el de manera sexy no permitió que yo le metiera los billetes dentro de su tanga negra… mi decepción fue inmensa… mi ex virgen manito quería volver hacía su portentosa alma y arma… _Cochina… Bella Swan… ¡Sí! Y me gusta._

El adonis se acercó a mi me dio un lengüetazo en el lóbulo de mi oreja y me susurró.

- Bailé para ti princesa, fue gratis.

Oficial, publica y definitivamente yo era cadáver.

Cuando desapareció me sentí como una viuda… mi Kitty Sweet ya preparaba su procesión de plañidera.

El resto de la noche "mi bestia" no apareció… me quería ahogar entre mis oreos… _Isabella Swan, muerta por ingestión de oreos, fue encontrada en su casa con su colección de películas de Julia Robert y Sandra Bullock… ahh y se nos olvidaba… murió virgen… _lo peor es que ya veía a la mamá de James ofreciendo mi alma pura al cielo y diciendo _mi hijo fue su novio _¡No!

Rosalie más atrevida que yo se metió al camerino y de allí salió con el guerrero manguera.

- Hola, soy Emmet- me dio su manasa.

- Tú mamá debió ser fanática de las series de los setentas.

- ¿Disculpa?

Pero yo bateé mis pestañas… _ojala su cerebro sea del tamaño… ups… _en serio, estoy muy mal, pero muy mal.

La zorra de Jacob había desaparecido y Alice se había ido porque su novio Jasper tenía un concierto en un bar privado.

- Me voy antes de que sus fans le tiren las bragas a su cara.

- Pero Alice ¿no fue así como lo conociste?

- Si, pero ahora las únicas bragas que el puede tomar son las mías.

- Y aún así le vas a tirar las bragas al niño Ingles.

- Oh no me lo recuerdes… de corazoncitos rojos… nunca las va a olvidar…

Malas amigas… me dejaban sola en mi crisis de viudez virginal.

Salí a la calle para dirigirme a mi potente macho cuatro puertas, cuando de la nada salió el niño infierno.

- Hola, te estaba esperando.

_¿Mua?... _chicas no miento me quería pellizcar.

- ¿A mi? - Genial ahora me comportaba como una boba, Kitty Sweet hacía un gesto de "no me lo puedo creer" al estilo Cartoon Networds.

- Si a ti - alargó su mano- Edward Cullen mucho gusto.

- Bella Swan.

- Beauty, estamos destinados princesa, me llaman bestia.

_Oh mamí… mamí…_

Y de los cielos salieron ángeles cantando en un coro celestial: _Sexo….Sexo…Sexo…_ ¡que ángeles putongos! Mañana les pongo velitas….

Por que….

Oh si chicas….

Y su héroe era Bruce Willlis…

Y no era emo.

Aprendí porno mandarín.

Y la Cicciolina era una vieja pasada de moda.

Y no tuve necesidad de colágeno en los labios… _Angelina… muérete de envidia._

Y quemo mis películas de Sandra Bullock…

Y Tom Felton pasó a la historia.

Y me hizo hablar lenguas muertas… en dos horas.

Y su talento era digno de estudios por el _Discovery Chanel._

Y Kitty Sweet es una leona rugiente.

Y yo comía oreos….sobre el pecho de mi chico….

Y la madre de James me odia, por mi sexy caliente novio… alias "chico infierno"

Ahhhh y se me olvidaba: Y no tiene pececitos de colores… sino un enorme… enorme Bulldog llamado Neron.

Si… definitivamente: Halloween, una noche para hallar el amor de tú vida.

**Ven Chicas, no soy tan Drama Queen.**

**Dejen sus comentarios**.


End file.
